


unraveling.

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this prompt: "Sharkbait AU where they're both the ace monsters in an abandoned deck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	unraveling.

He was actually Silent Honors: Arc Knight, but Yuuma always called him Shark for short. ‘Your real name is too long,’ Yuuma would say, and then he’d grin and nudge him, rattling Shark’s shoulder plates.

Shark didn’t know what Yuuma’s real name was. His human shape didn’t have anything recognizable to it, and Yuuma never spoke of it. As far as Shark knew, he’d never been played before…

…well, Shark called it ‘abandoned’ but Yuuma didn’t like that. ‘He’ll come back,’ Yuuma always said. There was no way their duelist would just leave them lying around, in this dark place, unplayed and unused. Eventually someone would find them. Shark thought Yuuma’s optimism was misplaced.

No one was coming for them, they’d been forgotten, and if they were lucky, they’d be destroyed soon and released back into the Realm of Monsters, to be reprinted into the Human World. And if they were unlucky…Shark shivered. The weaker monsters were already beginning to deteriorate mentally. He and Yuuma were aces, stronger, better-loved and therefore more powerful, but even they might lose their minds before their cards disintegrated.

But for now, they had each other for company. And as far as aces went, Yuuma wasn’t bad — skilled, and playful, and seemingly immune to Shark’s everpresent bad mood.

"Hey, Shark?" Yuuma ran a hand up Shark’s bare arm, smiling. "Wanna spar?"

Shark shivered a little under the touch. He thought of pinning Yuuma to the mat for a while, making him forget about their long-gone duelist, and nodded.


End file.
